the wolves
by Fang567
Summary: A werewolf, also known as a lycanthrope, is a human with the ability to morph into a wolf or wolf-like creature. Some get this ability by being bitten by a human in his wolf state. For others, they're born into lycanthropy, never once knowing a life outside of the curse. This is the case for me... Welcome to my crazy messed up life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, im back with another story. I've had major writers block for a while so I haven't ben able to come up with anything to write a story about… well, I hope you guys like it…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does…**_

The Wolves.

A werewolf, also known as a lycanthrope, is a human with the ability to morph into a wolf or wolf-like creature. Some get this ability by being bitten by a human in his wolf state. For others, they're born into lycanthropy, never once knowing a life outside of the curse. This is the case for me. Yes, dear reader, I am a lycanthrope/werewolf/wolf man or whatever the hell you want to call me.

Oh, before I forget let me introduce myself, the name's Fang. My family, the Rides, have been the head of the werewolf council for many generations. Within each generation one person is chosen to be the new head of the council. In my generation, I was chosen. But instead of gladly accepting the decision of the council, I refused…. Which as you can probably guess caused many problems…

Now, I'll explain everything that happened, you just have to stick around for the ride…

**_I know its short.. but ill try updating as soon as I can. I just need a couple reviews… _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for not updating for a while.. i've been depressed lately and haven't felt like doing anything... well enough with my depressing life.. On with the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: i'm not James Patterson so therefore i don't own Maximum Ride.**_

So, lets start from the very beginning shall we? Lets start a couple days before all the problems began:

"Fang!" Max called as she barreled into me. I stumbled back a few steps then wrapped my arms around her. If you didn't know already, Max is my best friend, we've known each other since Pre-K and have been friends ever since.

I smiled a little as the day we met flashed through my head. I was sitting alone on a branch near the playground, watching the other kids run around and have fun. I didn't have any friends at the time.. I've always been a really shy kid growing up and the thought of talking to people i didn't know terrified me, so i kinda just stayed to myself around others.

"Hey! Hey you!" A voice nearby me. I looked around confused, trying to find the person the voice belonged to.

"Hey over here, I'm talking to you!" I looked up suddenly and saw who was calling me. a branch or two above was a girl, not much younger than me looking down at me. Her brownish-blonde hair fell over her shoulders. She smiled at me.

"Finally," She said, "I thought you'd never look up." Slowly she climbed down onto my branch then sat next to me.

"My name's Maximum. I like to be called Max though." I smiled, I remember thinking how weird it was that her name was Maximum.

"I'm Nick," I replied in a barely audible voice. I didn't talk much then, so my voice was always a little hoarse from not being used much.

She smirked. "You don't seem like a Nick... you need a nickname." This made me happy. No-one ever talked to me let alone tried giving me a nickname. "Hmm, well... you do have sharp teeth. Let's call you... Fang."

"Fang.." I said thoughtfully, tapping my chin. "I like it." We smiled at each other then talked for a while. We talked everyday after that.

"Fang? Fang snap out of it!" I shook my head then looked up to see Max watching me.

"Welcome back to Earth," She said playfully. "We missed you." I rolled my eyes

"Of course you missed me, Maxie." I replied, smirking. "You cant stand being away from me for even a minute."

She smiled then looked down at her shoes for a second. Before she looked down, her cheeks flushed a light pink color. 'She looks really cute with her cheeks slightly pink like that,' I thought to myself.

Oh yeah, one tiny important detail I forgot to mention: I've had a crush on Max since the first day I met her.

_**So this was a filler chapter I thought would help you all understand the story a bit better. Um, tell me what you thought of it in a review! Whoever reviews will get a shout-out in the next chapter!**_

_**Fly on,**_

_**Fang567.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, Im writing this at a friend's house because I got my computer taken away and I may not be able to this story for a while… As soon as I get my computer back I'll update I promise. Well until next time.**_

_**Fly on,**_

_**Fang567**_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so dont hate me but im thinking about giving up on this story.. I just dont like how i set up this story to even begin with and my life is a living hell right now so i really dont have the time to write a chapter story anyway. Um, if anyone wants to adopt this story and continue writing it then pm me telling me and the story can be all yours.

I might post a couple one shots soon but im not posting anything else on this one. Please dont be mad at me...

Until next time...

-Fang567


End file.
